La esencia de un beso
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La máxima expresión del amor entre dos personas es la fusión de sus almas,a traves de la unión de sus labios.Un beso entre un frío general terrestre y una hermosa princesa de Venus dejará en ambos su esencia.Regalo de cumpleaños para Greenboy2008.


**¡Hola!Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños(atrasado),para mi querido amigo Greenboy2008.¡Gracias por todo y espero que te guste!Recordad,los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takenouchi.Besos a todos y...**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Entró en la sala maldiciendo para sí mismo a su príncipe y al resto de sus compañeros por convencerlo de participar en esa tontería. ¿Por que no podría olvidarse Endimión, aunque sólo fuese por unos instantes, de su instinto seductor? Y su nueva presa no era ni más ni menos que la princesita de la Luna…

Suspirando, volvió de hielo su rostro y guardó sus frustraciones para sí, prometiéndose que en cuanto terminara la reunión con la Soberana de la Luna, iría a buscar al principito y le dejaría claro que era su guardián, no su mensajero.

Entró con paso seguro a la hermosa estancia, ignorando a los sirvientes que lo miraban sorprendidos; estaba muy acostumbrado a la atención de los demás debido a su cargo y, según sus amigos, a su físico. Con elegancia, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la Reina Serenity, y no fue hasta que estuvo a unos metros de la soberana que se dio cuenta de que la mujer hablaba con alguien más. Por respeto, permaneció en su posición hasta que la reina terminara de hablar con la otra persona, pues la distancia la impedía saber con exactitud la identidad del hablante.

Pocos minutos después, la reina pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Lentamente, fue aproximándose al trono, y justo cuando se disponía a hacer una reverencia a la reina, la mujer despidió a su interlocutora.

Kunzite se quedó, literalmente, sin aliento.

Frente al hermoso trono de la reina, se levantaba tras hacer una reverencia la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

Sus largas piernas se dejaban entrever por las sinuosas aberturas de la túnica que llevaba; la suave tela subía por su cuerpo, abrazándose a este en la cintura y descansando con más soltura sobre el pecho, hasta sostenerse con peligrosa suavidad sobre un solo hombro. Su pelo, rubio y largo hasta la cadera, acentuaba la sensación de divinidad que la rodeaba; su rostro transmitía seguridad y, a la vez, cualquier varón caería ante él. Sus ojos, que parecían ser lo único que la volvían humana, eran de un color azul cielo, brillantes y, en ese momento, brillaban con diversión y tranquilidad.

En el momento en que fue conciente de lo que ese brillo significaba, Kunzite se maldijo a sí mismo. Esa chica debía de estar muy acostumbrada a las anhelantes miradas masculinas, y él era el Jefe de la Guardia terrestre, no un adolescente hormonal.

Recuperando la expresión granítica de su rostro, movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de saludo y se inclinó ante la reina, que había seguido el intercambio de miradas con genuina curiosidad.

La muchacha rubia sonrió y se despidió de ambos.

-Majestad, prometo transmitirle a la princesa Serenity vuestras palabras e intentaré que no falte más a sus obligaciones…

-Confío en ti, Venus. Nos veremos esta noche, intenta encontrar a mi hija y da las indicaciones pertinentes a las sailors.

-Sí, majestad.

Kunzite, a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba la más mínima expresión, estaba sorprendido. Se había quedado mirando como un idiota a Lady Venus, una de las mujeres más poderosas y codiciadas del Sistema Solar. Tanto tiempo con los chicos le estaba haciendo perder sus facultades…

Salió de su estupor al notar como la reina permitía a la sailor salir de la estancia, permitiéndole a él acercarse. Recomponiéndose, se acercó a la soberana, explicándole la razón de su presencia allí e inventándose una excusa para la ausencia de Endimión…

A pesar de mantenerse serio y atento a la conversación, la tensión inconsciente de su cuerpo no desapareció hasta que las grandes puertas del Salón del Trono se cerraron, indicando la salida de Lady Venus…

* * *

Los jardines del Palacio Lunar eran hermosos, sólo comparables a los de la Tierra y, se rumoreaba, a los jardines privados de Lady Júpiter. Kunzite caminaba por los caminos del jardín, preguntándose donde podría estar Endimión. Debían volver en unas horas más a la Tierra, y al príncipe le había dado por no aparecer…

En ese momento, a lo lejos, observó como una pareja se prodigaba mimos frente a una hermosa fuente de mármol. Al hombre lo conocía perfectamente, era su protegido y el chico al que iba a regañar durante horas por no haberse presentado en la reunión con la Reina Serenity. A la mujer la reconoció por su parecido con la reina y los rumores que por todo el Sistema Solar circulaban; el hecho de que Endimión sólo hubiese hablado de ella durante las últimas semanas ayudaba también en la identificación de la joven como la princesa Serenity.

En ese momento, el príncipe parecía hablarle con dulzura a la joven, que sonreía con inocencia. Kunzite enarcó una ceja, extrañado. Endimión no solía ser dulce nunca… ¿Pudiera ser que la inocencia de la heredera lunar hubiese cautivado el corazón del principito? El General sonrió levemente, negando su propia idea. Eso sería una noticia demasiado buena como para ser real…

Al observar de nuevo la escena, no pudo evitar recordar el encuentro con Lady Venus esa misma mañana… Realmente, ella y la princesa Serenity se parecían mucho físicamente, y por todos era conocida la estrecha relación de amistad que existía entre ambas, llegando a parecer hermanas… Sin embargo, él no sentía ni siquiera mínimamente la misma atracción por ambas. Venus lo había hechizado, había algo en su mirada que lo atraía.

Movió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de sí. Lady Venus era la líder de la guardia del ejército lunar y, aunque era hermosa y sus batallas habían llegado hasta sus oídos, no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso. Recuperado el control sobre sus pensamientos, se dispuso a llamar al príncipe para volver a casa, cuando un agradable olor a rosas llegó hasta él…

Permaneció quieto, intentando identificar la procedencia de olor, cuando sus músculos se tensaron involuntariamente. Inmediatamente se giró, encontrándose a la que había protagonizado sus pensamientos hasta unos minutos antes, justo unos pasos detrás de él, observando la romántica escena entre ambos príncipes.

El General la observó, luchando en su interior el sentimiento de sorpresa porque la joven se hubiera acercado tanto a él sin percatarse, y la admiración que sentía al mirarla.

La joven sonrió, desviando fugazmente la mirada para observar al general.

-No debe preocuparse por nada, General. El amor que su príncipe profesa a Serenity es puro y verdadero, no un simple capricho de un joven consentido lleno de hormonas.

Si Kunzite hubiese sido más joven, juraría que en ese momento estaría sonrojado hasta la espada; la joven parecía haber leído todos sus pensamientos.

Aclarándose la garganta, el General decidió hablar para romper el tenso silencio.

-¿Cómo podéis estar tan segura de que no es otro capricho de Endimión? Debería preocuparos el corazón de vuestra princesa.

En ese momento, la chica se volvió para mirarlo, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de dulzura de sus ojos para hacerla ver como la mujer que era.

-El corazón de mi princesa no está en peligro de ser roto por Endimión. Y agradecería que no dudarais de mis capacidades; ser la heredera al trono de Venus tiene sus ventajas, entre ellas ver los sentimientos más ocultos en los corazones ajenos.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, la joven hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los enamorados príncipes. Tras unas breves palabras, la princesa se levantó y, tras una suave despedida, se marchó con Lady Venus, que no le dirigió más que una extraña sonrisa.

Dos minutos después, la presencia soñadora de su príncipe le hizo volver del dominio de Elliot, volviendo a ser el frío y autoritario Kunzite de siempre.

Sin embargo, Endimión no sufrió una regañina excesivamente fuerte por parte de su guardián. Ambos terrestres, en silencio, volvieron a su hogar sin comentar con nadie sus encuentros…

* * *

Las semanas pasaban, y un día de cada una, la comitiva terrestre iba a la Luna para solucionar ciertos temas burocráticos. Los diversos romances eran cada vez más evidentes, aumentando por tanto el dolor de cabeza del General Kunzite.

Había mucho jaleo en el interior del Palacio Lunar, por lo que el hombre decidió salir al balcón. Nunca le habían agradado las fiestas tan ruidosas…

Se alejó lo más posible del salón, y al levantar la vista se quedó maravillado. El cielo, lleno de estrellas, era un fondo perfecto para su planeta, que en ese momento parecía derrochar belleza por sí mismo.

Ensimismado en el espectáculo, su mente lo llevó de nuevo a la joven y hermosa líder de las sailors. Durante todas las reuniones mantenidas con la reina, en las que la joven siempre se encontraba tanto por su cargo como sailor como por ser miembro del Consejo de la Alianza, Kunzite había podido admirar que su belleza hacía juego con un ingenio asombroso y una mente helada para los tratados. Aconsejaba a su reina con seguridad y calma, a la vez que era capaz de encandilar a los hombres presentes con una sonrisa cortés, y cuando la había visto tratar con cualquiera de las sailors o la princesa, había constatado que no se creía una diva, ni mucho menos. Era simpática, decidida, inteligente y, para terror de su conciencia, hermosa.

Observando con atención el espectáculo, y con su mente en la dama rubia, no se percató de que un suave olor a rosas invadía el aire nocturno del balcón. Sólo cuando el visitante se asomó al balcón, junto a él, se percató de su presencia, sobresaltándose.

A su lado, Lady Venus observaba el estrellado firmamento con la misma fascinación con la que él lo había mirado minutos antes. Sin embargo, el objeto de observación del General en ese momento no era otro que la joven sailor.

Venus, sintiéndose observada, se giró para mirar a Kunzite, regalándole una sonrisa que arrancó un leve sonrojo del General. La rubia, sorprendida y complacida a partes iguales, rió suavemente, molestando levemente al peliplateado por creerse burlado.

Viendo que su impulsiva risa podía ser malinterpretada por el serio General, Venus se calmó y se acercó a él, poniéndole ligeramente nervioso. A pesar de la notable diferencia de altura, ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en las tonalidades del iris que les parecían tan fascinantes en el otro.

Finalmente Kunzite, recuperando un poco la razón, intentó aclararse la garganta para hablar.

-Milady, sería mejor que entrarais; refresca aquí, y estoy seguro de que vuestras amigas os buscan para…

La joven negó, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al amplio universo pero sin separarse del nervioso General.

-Mis amigas están muy ocupadas en sus respectivos asuntos, y yo he pensado que debo de dar ejemplo como líder y heredera al trono de Venus.

El General la miró, fingiendo no entender. La rubia, al ver que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, decidió ir a lo importante, antes de que ese hombre volviera a irse…

-General, supongo que sabrá que, tanto por mi puesto como por mi físico, no son pocos los pretendientes que ruegan mi mano a mis padres. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo que es el amor, nunca he estado dispuesta a conformarme con menos del amor puro y verdadero. La primera vez que os vi, en el Salón del Trono, una fuerte atracción nació en mí. En un primer momento, no le di importancia, habiendo descubierto en sus ojos lo que en tantos otros vi: deseo. Sin embargo, estas semanas me han demostrado que es usted valiente y digno de admiración, y junto a ese brillo de deseo, he visto lo que siempre anhelé: que me quisieran por mis facultades, por como soy tras mi físico.

El General se quedó anonadado. Nunca pensó que fuera a escucharlo todo tan claramente de boca de la propia Venus. Sin embargo, permaneció en un respetuoso silencio, alentándola a continuar.

Venus suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras para seguir.

-Cuando descubrí todo eso, me sentí realmente tentada de usar mis poderes para descubrir la verdad, pero decidí mantenerlos a raya. Tenía la sincera esperanza de que vuestro valor en batalla se equiparase al valor que hay que demostrar para dejar fluir los sentimientos. Sin embargo, como dicen mis compañeras, la paciencia nunca fue mi mayor virtud, por lo que he decidido actuar yo y deciros mis sentimientos.

Kunzite permaneció mirándola, fluyendo en su interior tal sentimiento de alegría que pensó que iba a explotar su pecho. Con la rapidez que proporcionan años de entrenamiento militar, encerró a le rubia en sus brazos, en un gesto extraño en él y, justo sobre sus labios, dejó que de sus labios fluyeran esas palabras que jamás pensó decir a ninguna mujer.

-Os amo, milady.

Escueto, claro y conciso. Venus sonrió justo antes de que los labios del General se posaran sobre los suyos. Ternura por el primer beso entre ambos, curiosidad por la experiencia, temor por lo desconocido, pasión por la naturaleza de ambos.

Un guerrero frío, vencido por su propio corazón y envuelto en una pasión distinta a la que la batalla le inspira; una diosa mortal, viviendo en su propio corazón aquello de lo que es protectora.

Los labios se unen, demostrando así todo lo que sus corazones albergan. El protocolo, la timidez y la frialdad son apartadas para dejar paso al amor y la pasión.

La razón volvió lentamente a sus cuerpos, luchando con la pasión que los consumía. Lentamente, temiendo estar de nuevo en un sueño, Venus abrió los ojos, topándose con dos bloques de plata que en ese momento la miraban con amor.

Con lentitud desesperante, Kunzite se acercó a los labios de la chica, besándolos superficialmente. Al alejarse, una sonrisa sensual surcaba sus labios, para deleite de Venus, que sonrió de igual manera.

Acercándose ella también, pasó los brazos por el cuello del General, y poniéndose de puntillas, se acercó al oído de hombre, soltando el cálido femenino aliento sobre el cuello del peligris, y sonrió sensualmente.

-Como te iba diciendo, yo también te amo.

Sin dar tiempo al General para reaccionar, lo besó con renovada pasión. Kunzite pronto se olvidó de todo lo demás, para concentrarse únicamente en el pasional beso de Venus, disfrutando aún más.

A pesar de todo, ese primer beso entre ambos había sido perfecto.

En sus labios siempre permanecería la esencia del primer beso con su particular diosa.


End file.
